


Submit to Me

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Red Dawn (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Matt, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Jed Feels, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega!Jed, Omega!Toni, Unexpected Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed is a big, tough Marine. That means he's definitely an Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Right? No.</p><p> </p><p>Jed is actually a secret Omega, and he's never had a heat due to suppressants. Luckily, there's an Alpha there to make him submit and be cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit to Me

Jed was trying to teach Robert how to shoot his Glock with accurate aim and levelheadedness when he felt it. That twist in his gut that make him want to fall to his knees and curl into a ball. There was a heavy heat in the pit of his stomach and he started to sweat profusely, unable to control his body anymore. Robert sniffed the air with curiosity and turned to Jed,

"Hey, you smell that? It smells-" Robert said, getting cut off by Jed. 

"No, I don't. Lesson's over." Jed said shortly, turning and walking away from Robert as quickly as possible. 

Robert watched Jed walk away with a heavy heart. He was used to having a little pang of loneliness when Jed wasn't around, but now it was stronger for some reason. And Robert could have sworn that he smelled Omega pheromones, just like the ones Omegas excrete during heat. Robert shrugged it off and headed back to their base. 

********

Jed tried to busy himself with other things when he got back to base. He cleaned weapons, prepared the little food they had, and tried his best to cover his pheromones so no one would suspect anything. The door opened and closed while Jed was in the kitchen, and Jed could smell the person. Definitely an Alpha.

_'An Alpha that can give you a knot.'_ His mind sing-songed cheerfully. 

Jed watched the kitchen door as his brother, Matt, walked through the door. Matt just gave him a glare. 

"What the hell is your problem now?" Jed asked. 

"I don't have a problem. Toni's in heat and-Why does it reek like Omega pheromones in here? They aren't Toni's either-" Matt said. 

"Obviously, you need your scent glands checked." 

Matt rolled his eyes and stepped closer to his older brother. He sniffed the air again and stared at Jed, knowing exactly what was going on. He gripped Jed's shoulders. 

"You're in heat. Fuck, you're in _heat._ I always thought you were in Alpha-" Matt said. 

"I am _not_ in heat, because I _am not_ an Omega!" Jed exclaimed angrily, pulling back a fist and punching the wall, leaving a gaping hole. 

"Jed, you're in heat. You need to find an Alpha to take care of you." 

Jed rolled his eyes and glared at Matt. He didn't notice Robert standing in the kitchen doorway. Robert had been listening to the conversation with surprise and interest. Jed was an Omega? Robert would have never guessed. He didn't have much time to think about that, because he heard Jed give a groan and fall to the ground, clutching his stomach. Jed started to pant and sweat, and, to Robert's surprise, started to rut against the leg of the table. Matt turned and startled when he saw him. Jed looked at whatever Matt was staring at and saw Robert. 

"Jed, are you-do you need an Alpha? I can help, I want to help-" Robert said, coming closer to Jed. 

"Get away, Rob....I _said_ get away! God, you smell good." Jed whimpered. 

"Matt, go take care of your own Omega. I'll take care of Jed. I promise." 

Matt nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Robert got on his knees and gripped Jed's chin so he was looking him in the eye. Jed seemed to bask in the attention of the young, brunette Alpha. 

"Jed, I _will_ help you through your heat, but you have to submit to me." Robert said. 

"You are a kid. I can't-You're not ready." Jed said. 

"I'm better suited than you think. Submit to me, let me take care of you." 

Jed whimpered and sunk to the floor on his stomach, presenting his ass to Robert. Jed was dripping with slick and trying to shimmy out of his pants, and Robert decided he'd had enough of watching Jed struggle, so he helped him out. Robert was surprised to see that Jed was dripping wet for him already. Jed gave a whine as Robert lubed up a finger with his slick and pressed it to his hole. 

"Don't tease Rob. T-Take me. Need your knot. Need-Need _you._ " Jed panted, his body flushing a light pink due to his body over-heating. 

"Shh, Jed. I'm getting there. I'm just-look at how beautiful you are, spead out and wet for me. Taking three fingers like they're nothing." Robert said, taking his fingers from Jed's hole and lining up to replace them with his cock. 

Jed yelped when Robert entered him, painstakingly slow. Jed had never felt such a sensation. He was content being dominated and filled by an Alpha who was only about seventeen, and he was excited for Robert's knot. Robert thrusted slowly, a pace too slow for a fast-lane Marine like Jed. 

"Robert, go _harder._ Not...uhn...gonna break. Need you to go faster...harder. Please. 

"Okay, Jed, if you're sure." Robert said, quickening his pace considerably and pounding into Jed roughly. 

Jed panted and moaned, waiting for Robert's knot to inflate. Robert thrusted a few more times and then stopped, his knot locking him inside of Jed. Robert did what his instincts told him to. He bit down hard on Jed's bare neck, marking the older blonde Omega as his own. He noticed Jed's quivering thighs and the fact that Jed had yet to come himself. Robert put a hand on Jed's erect penis and started to jerk, helping Jed reach orgasm. Jed whimpered as the first few drop of precome pooled at the tip of his cock. Robert jerked and toyed wiith the head until Jed screamed with release. 

"Robert! Ah..." Jed exclaimed. 

"Shh, shh. Do you like it, Jed? Do you like having an Alpha to fill you up-breed you with pups? Because I like to fill you up. I want to be your Alpha." Robert whispered huskily. 

Robert licked at the bite mark on Jed's neck gently, making Jed acknowledge its existance for the first time. Jed whimpered when Robert kissed it. 

"You marked me? Am I-did you make me your Omega?" Jed asked. 

"Yeah. If that's okay with you. I mainly followed my instincts...and my crush on you." Robert said. 

Jed smiled and relaxed on the floor, Robert covering his back, knot still firmly in place. Roobert knew it would be for another fifteen minutes. He protectively covered his Omega until his knot deflated and he pulled out, wrapping Jed up in his arms again. He kissed Jed's forehead. They fell asleep, resting up for Jed's next wave of hormones.


End file.
